brOKen Promises
by MustacheChild
Summary: When the Maiden Godess, Artemis, falls in love and has a baby, it shatters all the Hunters (including Pheobe’s) heart. Artemis pretends everything is Ok, but the Hunters know its not. Ehar will the hunters do? Things get SUPER bad when Artemis had a baby. Find out what happens in brOKen Promises
1. chapter 1

**_Before you read:_**

I wrote a story before about a girl named Emily and it's absolutely stupid. I don't know how to delete that, so just... ignore it.

This story takes place during the FIRST Percy Jackson series, so the charecters from Heroes Of Olympus are not included (Leo, Hazel, Coach Hedge, Frank, Piper, etc.). Basically this happens when Anabeth and Luke and Talia finally arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

Ok thanks!

 **Phoebe**

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it.

How could Lady Artemis do this? She said she will be a maiden until the end of time. She made us swear to always be virgin. She _lied._

It all started a when the man appeared. He had black ruffled hair and freckles all in his face. He was thin and tall with a top hat balanced on his head. His eyes were like green black holes, empty and emotionless. He was quietly reading a book near a tree. He wore a suit like a business man. The Man had a Abraham Lincoln style beard, and he seemed suspicious.

Us Hunters marched past him. The man's book was about tigers, I think. It was called _Tigers: Wild Cats._ Lady Artemis made us stop there so we could eat.

Zöe told us a tale about when the Revolutionary War happened. It was quite interesting, but I had only been a hunter for 50 years, so sadly I could not have witnessed it.

Suddenly, in the middle of her story, Zöe stopped and looked at the man. The Hunters that were listening to her stopped and looked at him too. Soon, all the Hunters, and Lady Artemis, were glaring at the man.

The man had closed his book. The man was heading our way. I grabbed my bow and arrow, just in case.

The man arrived at our camp and told Lady Artemis:

"Hello, sweetheart" he gave a devilish smile "Are you a ranger in these parks or something? I would like to ask you a question"

Lady Artemis seemed very mad becasue the man had called her Sweetheart. _How dare he flirt with her?!_ I thought.

But, Artemis looked good in the new form she had taken this morning. She looked about 15 in this new face she tried today: Her hair was brown and ruffled, all the way to her butt. Artemis wore a golden headband and a golden belt. Her face was pale and full of freckles, her eyes as old as time. She was wearing hiking boots and Indiana Jones style clothes, with a bow and arrow on her back.

She stood up from the red tent she was sitting inside and went to show the man a piece of her mind.

"Zöe, take care of my Hunters while I'm gone talking to this mortal" she ordered to Zöe.

Zöe nodded and Artemis walked away. Every time a man said something even close to flirting with Artemis, Artemis would give him a piece of her mind and then erase their memory about her. That's what _usually_ happened.

Lady Artemis took 2 hours to talk to the man. When she started talking to him, her expression was mad and annoyed and warlike. But soon, her expression softened and became loving and entranced. I could not hear what she was saying, but something was fishy.

Then the unexpected happened between the man and her. They shared a kiss. _Artemis kissed._

 _All of us Hunters saw her do it._ Zöe was shocked. I was shocked. All my friends were, too. I shed a tear.

Artemis came back and told us:

"That _man_ dared to flirt with me, and he got what he deserved" she went back to the tent.

We were all broken. Broken becasue she had destroyed the promise she had made for all of us. She wasn't a maiden. We pretended everything was ok. We were brOKen.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pheobe**

It was betrayal.

The maiden goddess had _destroyed_ her promises. Shattered us all. We Hunters had been all fools to believe she was a good hoenst goddess.

I cried that night in my tent. I was second in command, so I slept with Zöe. Zöe just... She did not seem to care. I admired her for that. My tent mate fell asleep.

I grabbed a flashlight from my backpack and borrowed a book from Zöe's backpack. It was called _Greek Gods: All You Need To Know About Us._

I flipped to the chapter about demigods. I am a demigod myself, actually. Pheobe: Daughter Of Hades. The chapter said:

 _Goddesses have children differently than mortals. For mortals it takes 9 months for a child to be born, normally. Yet, for goddesses it takes merely one week. All but Athena, who takes 1 day for the child to pop out of the head of the man. And of course, not the maiden goddesses. They do not have children!_

I blinked back tears from that last part. I put the book back into Zoe's bag and my flashlight into mine. I decided to tell Artemis that we saw what she had done.

Artemis was in the tent, and I saw the man exit.

"Lady Artemis...?" I said, shocked

Lady Artemis's eyes widened and the man ran away. She looked fatter. She was pregnant.

She looked at me with her old eyes and I looked at her back.

"I suppose your going to turn me into a bear or something now" I said

"No" Lady Artemis told me, and motioned me to sit "It is not your fault I broke a maiden promise" she gave a sad smile

"How could you?" I said, but I wasn't angry. I was just sad.

"He put me under a spell, a spell that makes him control me" she answered. She put her hand on my forehead and I saw a vision.

 **Artemis**

I showed my hunter, Pheobe, what had happened. I felt so guilty I could barely breathe.

That man was Eros in disguise, Eros, also known as Cupid in Roman terms.

I showed her my memory.

The man, Eros, flirted with me, so I planned to talk to him then erase his memory of me.

He had stood there with me. He had stayed calm, until I was finished telling him how wrong  he was. Then, I was finished.

He smiled evilly and spoke soothing words:

"Look into my eyes, Artemis. Look." Then I was put under a spell to obey his orders.

Even goddesses make mistakes. This was the biggest mistake. I looked. I knew it was a trap. It is probably Aphrodite who is mad at me for saying Love with men is worthless.

 **Pheobe**

"A spell?" I told Lady Artemis "My Lady, will you kill the baby?"

I hoped she would. The baby did not deserve to live. That baby would be immortal.

"No. It is not my child's fault I am a traitor to my own word. But I will make sure my child is not immortal, make her a demigod."

I nodded, even if I did not agree. I started to leave, but Lady Artemis stopped me.

"Yes, my Lady?" I asked her

"Good night" she said.

I went back to bed.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
